Griffon the Brush Off/Gallery
Prologue Ponyville Park S1E5.png|Let's begin this episode at the park. Pinkie Pie bouncing S1E05.png|Pinkie happy as ever. TwilightAndPinkieS1E5.png|Pinkie Pie's attitude really contrasts to Twilight Sparkle's. Pinkie Pie zooming S1E5.png|Pinkie zooming in a blur. Twilight turning the page of her book S1E5.png|Sigh, finally. Twilight continuing reading S1E5.png|Twilight, are you asleep? Pinkie Pie bouncing off the ground S1E5.png|Pinkie Pie, hopping into the air. Pinkie Pie looking down at Twilight S1E5.png|Whee, I can jump so high. Pinkie Pie sitting in midair S1E5.png|..And bounce on my tail. Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E05.png|Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pinkie Pie-Vroom S1E5.png|Whoo, what's up there? Twilight looking at her book S1E5.png|Twilight, pretending to listen. Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Reading anywhere anytime. Pinkie Pie with her hooves in her head S1E05.png|Pinkie is always in a good mood Pinkie talking about Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|Ooh, what's that over there? Pinkie Pie excited about spending time with Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|And, then she went woo! Pinkie Pie standing with her hooves out S1E5.png|A hyper Pinkie. Pinkie Pie falling over S1E05.png|Pinkie Pie: Always overenthusiastic. Pinkie Pie falling back S1E5.png|About to fall over. Pinkie lying on her back smiling S1E05.png|A cute Pinkie shot. Pinkie lying on her back S1E05.png|Looking up at the clear sky. Rainbow flying by S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash flying overhead. Twilight-Phew S1E5.png|Twilight can finally concentrate on her book. Pinkie sees Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Pinkie sees Rainbow Dash fly over. Twilight looking at Pinkie S1E5.png|She's finally gone. Twilight sighing in relief S1E5.png|Twilight can finally read her book... Twilight turning the page S1E5.png|Flipping a page. Rainbow Dash flying slowly S01E05.png|Dash moments before hearing about Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|That voice! it can only be Pinkie Pie Not now pinkie S1E5.png|"Not now Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie S01E05.png|Just talk to her, Dash. Rainbow Dash crashes into a mountain S01E05.png|WHAM! Rainbow meets mountain S1E05.png|Turns out, a rock is a hard place. I was going to warn you S1E5.png|"I was going to warn you that there was a mountain there" Rainbow Dash resting on a cloud S01E05.Png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash hiding S1E05.png|Beep beep, I'm a cloud Rainbow Dash frown S01E05.png|O O Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash speeding through orchard S1E05.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Hide in the library tree S1E5.png|Nice place to hide Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Hi again! Dash flying away S1E5.png|There goes Dash Pinkie Pie follows S1E5.png|Here comes Pinkie Dash sneaks away S1E5.png|Sneaking away Dash by the lake S1E5.png|Is she gone? Pinkie Pie in the lake S1E5.png|Cue the Jaws theme Dash about to run S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash, about to dash again. Dash gives up S1E5.png|"Oh forget it." Pinkie Pie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png|Happy for the help Pranks on Ponyville Lining up the cloud S1E5.png|Pinkie wants everything perfect for some reason Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png|Pie Observation. Moving the cloud S1E5.png|A little to the left A little leftish S1E5.png|A little more left while staying rightish Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|"PINKIE PIE!!!!!" Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png|You're being watched, Spike Pinkie Pie's signal S1E5.png|That's the signal! Kicking up lightning S1E5.png|Kicking up a storm (quite literally) Startled Spike S1E5.png|''Hiccup.'' Pinkie waiting for the reaction S1E5.png|Wait for it. Laughing Pinkie S1E2.png|Pinkie finds it funny. Hiccuping Spike "Good one" S1E5.png|Good one, Pinkie Pie. Spike Hiccup S1E5.png|I'm firin Ma Laza Concerned about Spike S1E5.png|Concern over Spike's well being Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Oh, another letter. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash laughing at Spike S1E05.png|Rainbow Dash And Pinkie Pie laughing Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|This won't end well, also his spines separate from his body when he hiccups. Celestia scroll rain S1E05.png|Spam attack Merriment continues S1E5.png|Poor Spike, he can't control his hiccups Hilarity with Pinkie S1E5.png|"Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?" Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png|I can think of one thing. Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png|Pinkie freaks out Dash never thought Pinkie was a prankster S1E5.png|"I never took you as a prankster, Pinkie" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow "all in good fun" S1E5.png|When I open my eyes, you won't be hyper. Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png|...Or maybe you will be. Pinkie Pie Rainbow wanna hang out S1E05.png|"You're not as annoying as I thought!" Rainbow Dash sticks hoof in Pinkie's mouth S1E5.png|A simple nod will do Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png|Shopping Spree! The trap is set S1E5.png|The trap is set... Here comes Rarity S1E5.png|Here's Rarity Rarity sniffing flowers S1E05.png|Ooh, Flowers... I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png|I feel a sneeze coming on Rarity sneezing S1E05.png|Even her sneezes are beautiful Sneezing Powder S1E5.png|Sneezing powder? Rarity realizes she was pranked S1E5.png|I see what you did there Twilight recording her scientific findings S01E05.png|Finally done my research Twilight experimenting S1E5.png|Focusing hard. Twilight surprised S01E05.png|...that's not supposed to happen! Twilight looking at invisible ink container S1E5.png|Disappearing ink! Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png|Twilight is not amused. Applejack surprised S01E05.png|Wha? Painted apples S01E05.png|Colored apples, colored apples everywhere! Applejack surprised1 S01E05.png|My gosh! Applejack huh S01E05.png|Who is responsible? Pinkie Pie and Rainbow apple painters S1E05.png|How do you like the new paint job? Applejack colored apples S1E05.png|This paint better be non-toxic! Applejack with an apple S01E05.png|Oh... Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png|Gotcha! Fluttershy at the lake S1E05.png|Fluttershy with her animal friends. Is that a real turtle S1E5.png|Obvious trap is obvious Rainbow and Pinkie watching their quarry S1E5.png|Looking through the telescope. Excited for a prank S1E5.png|Excited for their next victim of prank. Not a good prank idea S1E5.png|Fluttershy is too sensitive to prank Rainbow Dash agrees S1E5.png|You're right Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Completely oblivious Rainbow Dash ink eye S1E05.png|Someone just got pranked Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|What is this thing? Gilda arrives Pinkie the next day S1E5.png|The next day. Gilda sees Pinkie Pie for the first time S1E05.png|Gilda seen for the first time. Gilda Stare S1E5.png|Gilda with her pupils shrunk Gilda whats up S1E05.png|What's up? Gilda showing off S1E05.png|Gilda being awesome. Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png|Gilda gives Dash a hug. Gilda surprised at Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|RD and Gilda. Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant. Gilda near spinning Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash is into the chant. Gilda... not so much. Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png|*arm wiggle* Gilda pose id S1E5.png|Gilda not liking Pinkie Pie's laughing. Gilda opens her wings S1E05.png|Gilda talking to Rainbow Dash. Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Uh, Pinkie Pie? We'll catch up later S1E5.png|"We'll catch up with you later." Rainbow Dash and Gilda having fun S1E5.png|Talking in a cloud. Gilda Talking About the Old Times S1E5.png|Gilda down with the flow. Pinkie Pie popping up through the cloud S01E05.png|Random Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash 'Pinkie, you're so random' S1E5.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png|Sorry, no bro-hoofs allowed. Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png|She uses the trampoline to its fullest potential. Dash wins the race S01E05.png|Rainbow Dash wins in a photo finish! Dash wins S1E5.png|Arguing over who won first. Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png|Come on Gilda, I won! Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png|Arguing over who won. I think Dash won S1E5.png|"I think Dash won." Told you I won S01E05.png|"Ha told you I won!" Another Race S01E05.png|"Last one to that cloud is a gnarly dragon's egg!" Ready, Go S01E05.png|Ready, set, GO! Gilda lags behind S01E05.png|Gilda, talking to Pinkie Pie. Gilda about to pop Pinkie Pie's balloons S1E05.png|She doesn't need someone like you! Gilda popping balloons S1E05.png|Popping Pinkie's balloons Dash wins again S01E05.png|Dash wins again. Gilda telling Pinkie S01E05.png|Hey, Pinkie, come here... Gilda "Get lost" S1E05.png|"Stinkie Pie!" Gilda "buzz off!" S01E05.png|Gilda doesn't like Pinkie when she's in the air. Gilda on cloud evil stare S1E05.png|Gilda staring down at Pinkie Pie. Twilight skimming through a book S01E05.png|Twilight looking through a book. Pinkie Pie hears Gilda flying above S1E05.png|Whoa. Rainbow Dash 'later' S1E05.png|I'll come by later..okay? Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png|Gilda with a smirk on her face. Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png|Ooh. Granny Smith rattler S1E05.png|A RATTLER! Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|Run Granny Smith. Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png|She's not even paying attention. Gilda after playing a joke on Granny Smith S1E05.png|Gilda's having fun. Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png|This way, this way. Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|Leading them through town. Fluttershy collides with Gilda S1E05.png|Oh, who are you? Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png|That's it, Gilda. You've GONE TOO FAR!!! Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png|D:> Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png|Lyra Heartstrings, Cloud Kicker, Cherry Berry, and Dizzy Twister derping. Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png|A pony shares a derpy expression as Fluttershy flies away. No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|Pinkie realizes Gilda's more than just a bully. She's a total hoodlum. Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png|That Meanie! Pinkie Pie looking devious S01E05.png|"Pinkie Pie style!" The party Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png|Applejack, attends Gilda's party. Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png|I'm not a baby, Pinkie. Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png|Pinkie pats Fluttershy on the head, while telling her not to worry. Fluttershy 'I'm a year older than you' S1E5.png|Fluttershy says she's a year older than Pinkie. Fluttershy sees Gilda come into Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png|Fluttershy gasp Gilda thumb S1E5.png|Gilda. Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png|Hoof shake, Gilda? Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png|Electric Shocked Griffon Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png|Gilda's a real bonehead to fall for Pinkie's hoof-buzzer prank Pinkie zapping Gilda S1E05.png|Hee hee. Gilda don't wanna hear it S1E5.png Gilda is freaked S1E5.png Gilda knows what you're up to S1E5.png|Hrmph. Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png|I'm watching you. Gilda vanilla lemon drop prank S1E05.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Fiery hot marshmallow Gilda forced smile S01E05.png|Gilda smiles nervously. Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png|Yay, presents! Gilda opens her gift S1E05.png SNAKES! S1E5.png|All of a sudden - SNAKES! Snakes make Gilda's feathers fluffy S1E05.png|Nice look, Gilda. (Snort!) Applejack and Rarity laugh at spitting snakes prank S01E05.png|Applejack and Rarity talking. Gilda blew candles S1E05.png|I'm not sure if this falls under cute or funny, but I do love her expression. Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Spike, let Gilda go first. Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png|Move it, dragon! I'm the guest of honor. Spike Cake S1E5.png|Yummy cake. Spike eating the cake S1E5.png|Come on Twilight, try some. Gilda is mad S1E05.png|Errgh! Rainbow Dash talking to Gilda S1E05.png Rarity scared by Gilda S1E5.png Gilda Slip S1E5.png|Wrong way, Gilda. Gilda mustache S1e05.png|Wrong end Gilda Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png|Oh snap! Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png|I've had it! Gilda after snapping S1E05.png|My cool feathers Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png|"You, you planned this." Gilda accuses Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Ooh... Gilda talks to Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Hee hee,sorry. Rainbow Dash listens to the accusations_S1E05.png|Huh? Gilda hugs Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Rainbow Dash and I are so much more cooler. Gilda grabbing Rainbow Dash S01E05.png Gilda 'Cmon Dash, we're bailing' S1E05.png Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png|Come on Dash, we're leaving! Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png|You know what, Gilda? Gilda surprised S1E05.png|I planned those party pranks. Pinkie Pie "Ooo" S1E05.png|Ooh, I wasn't expecting that. Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda S1E05.png|Rainbow Dash is not happy. Gilda thinks Rainbow Dash is lying S1E05.png|You're kidding, right? Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|...They weren't all specifically planned out for you. Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png|I knew this all along.... Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png|...That dribble glass had Rainbow Dash written all over it. Gilda "no way" S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png|This was Pinkie's idea. Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png|I threw this party to... Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png|...Cheer you up. Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about making a fool out of herself S1E05.png|Rainbow confronting Gilda. Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png|Look... Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|...I'm the Element of Loyalty, and they're my friends too. Gilda looks at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Not impressed. Gilda talks back to Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|This is the lamest party I've ever gone to! Gilda points at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Stay away from me! Because from now on...we're enemies! Rainbow Dash "Not, cool" S1E05.png|That was so not cool. Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png|Rainbow Dash feels regretful. Rainbow Dash "I didn't know how rude she was" S1E05.png|I have some apologizing to do. Rainbow Dash turns to look at Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Gee, I'm sorry Pinkie. Rainbow Dash "I'd rather hang out with you." S1E05.png|Cute angle shot of Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric ponies Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png|Spike blind folding a pony Pinkie Pie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png|Awwh, don't you worry Twilight. Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.png|Let's get this party started. Twilight is happy S1E5.png|Twilight laughing... Twilight sharing her letter with Celestia S01E05.png|Time for her letter to Princess Celestia. Celestia Writing to Twilight S1E5.png|Celestia writing a letter. Celestia's Disappearing Ink S1E5.png|Writing a letter back to Twilight. Princess Celestia S1E05.png|Princess Celestia, in front of the fireplace.